


Wicked Blood

by adlerty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (kind of), Adlock Gift Exchange, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Feels, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, and sex, but they're so in love, proud babies, who won't admit their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adlerty/pseuds/adlerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Irene Adler and Sherlock Holmes misbehave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildandwhirlingwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildandwhirlingwords/gifts).



> This is my gift for the amazing Louise ([mydearmoran](mydearmoran.tumblr.com) on tumblr) for the Adlock Gift Exchange, who requested something inspired by Sea Wolf's song titled _Wicked Blood_ , which I used as a title for this fic. Happy Valentine's Day, I truly hope you enjoy this! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karachi, 2012.

               I’m running. I’m running and I have the vague feeling that she’s running by my side. Not exactly by my side, but with a few feet of distance behind me. It’s been around fifteen minutes since the sound of guns stopped echoing, and I can’t hear their angry yelling anymore. We’ve finally avoid them.

I stop running. I do stop running and turn around, just to catch her in my arms. I’m holding her and I feel weak. I became aware of the darkness that surrounds us and for a moment I lose the sense of direction. She’s breathing heavily, I can hear it. She’s burying her face in my chest and I hold her stronger. I can’t help but smile. We’re here, we’re alive. She’s safe and she’s with me and I think she has started crying and I hold her even stronger. But no, I realise she’s laughing and now I’m laughing too and I don’t know why. She’s looking at me, and her eyes have the reflection of the moon on them and she’s beautiful. She does have tears in them but she’s smiling. At me. I lean in to kiss her forehead and she grabs my face with her petit hands and my legs are trembling.

“You’ve won,” I whisper as I take off the clothing on her head.

She takes my hand in hers and smiles wickedly and I feel small under her gaze. “Have I?” she asks. Her voice is hoarse but she’s still able to get that purring tone and I don’t have time to assimilate it because she’s now kissing me.

Her lips feel soft against mine. A groan escapes my throat and she chuckles against my mouth. Time seems to stop, and I don’t care about anything except from the way she’s smiling, so wicked and dangerously.

***

I wake up startled because of the feeling of something cold in my bare chest. I grab strongly that ‘something’ as I open my eyes. The first thing I find is her disconcerted face and I sigh. She was trying to wake me up. I take her hand to my mouth and I can’t help to kiss her fingers. She smiles and it’s gentle. Her hair is messy and her face looks calm, even though I bet she hasn’t slept anything. She leans in and kisses me briefly.

“Do you need something?” I say.

She shakes her head and lies down on my torso. “I was just bored,” she answers quietly. I breathe out a laugh. The sun lights the whole room. The blankets are covering half our bodies and I still can smell the intoxicating feeling of what happened in this same bed just a few hours ago. I can feel her fingers caressing my neck. Her back is covered with scars. I can see the bruises in her bare waist and suddenly I feel angry. I blame myself for not having arrived before. And I feel even worse because I realise I _could have prevented_ all of this. But I didn’t. I just hope she can’t hear my heart pounding so loudly in my chest.

I hate this feeling. I’m not like this. _I’m not like this_.

“Repeat what you said to me last night.”

I blink at her words. She sits up and looks at me. Her expression is no longer calm and I love it.

“What did I say?” I ask while she straddles my lap. My hands end up playing absently in her waist as I try not to look to the awful marks on her body.

“ _You know what._ ”

Of course I know _what_. But she made me beg last night, twice, but I’m a proud man. She knows that. I raise my eyebrows, feigning innocence, and she scratches my chest with her sharp nails and her gaze is fierce and a groan escapes from my mouth. My eyes go shut.

“ _You’ve won, Woman_.” I open them and see she’s smiling sinfully and it makes me feel like I’m in heaven in the very depths of hell. She’s kissing me again and I can’t help but hug her tightly against me. She ends the kiss biting down my bottom lip. It hurts, but I’m too concentrated on breathing. She stares at me then, as if waiting. I feel lost. What is she thinking, I’d love to know. I just confine myself to sigh and repeat in a whisper: “You’ve won.”

***

I’m watching her as she leaves. Her pace is firm and her hips sway in a way that should be forbidden. She doesn’t look back. I guess she never does. For everything I know, she’s the kind of people that have no regrets. She’s eager to start a new life, to make her way to better chances... And so ready to forget. Meanwhile, I’m standing here, with the taste of her in my lips as she disappears between strangers in a city where we don’t belong. My chest is aching and I hate this feeling so much.

I know I have to leave. My life is waiting for me in London and I know I should stop this madness but I’m running now because I feel that last kiss wasn’t enough. My heart is pounding so hard, I can hear it. My eyes are fixed on her. I’m avoiding the people as fast as I can. I spot her dark curls about to turn around a corner so I speed up. I follow her and keep running. I don’t know where I’m going but it doesn’t matter. Until it does. I’ve lost her. I don’t see her anymore. I stop on a dime and look for her in the people around me. _Where is she?_

I can barely breathe, my legs start to feel weak and I’m growing desperate and angry. I want to scream. Why am I doing this? I’m a fool. She will forget me, and so will I. There’s no need for this. I repeat to myself that I’m not like this. I don’t do _sentiment_. These days have been a waste of time; now I’m convinced of that. But my brain is laughing at me.

Who am I to lie to myself? I’ll never forget this. I will never do it; on the contrary, this will always be stored in my mind. And suddenly I’m forced to turn around and I barely have time to see her face before she shuts my mouth with hers. Everything seems so unreal. I’ve lied to myself. Her kisses will never be enough.

“Let’s have dinner”, she finally gets to say, taking deep breaths, her hands playing with the collar of my shirt.

I start to laugh as I caress her damn beautiful face. She smiles, and then I know it’s been worth it. It’s all been worth it. I give her a peck on her forehead and say: “Please. I’m starving.”


	2. Dark Sapphire Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Budapest, 2014.

               I never imagined I would ever need this feeling. And I know I’m counting the minutes for him to arrive. It’s been months since the last time. And now I’m waiting for him, anticipation running through my veins. My heart is pounding and yes, I’m nervous. I’m really nervous, and acknowledging that, even though I’m just doing it to myself, it makes me feel angry and anxious. Irene Adler never waits.

And yet here I am, in the rooftop of an unnecessarily high building, in this dull summer evening, watching the skyline as this anonymous city grows dark. The breeze is getting a bit cold and it makes me shiver unconsciously. I try to remain calm but it seems impossible. I’m tapping the floor with my heels and I look down at them to maybe try to stay steady... And suddenly I realise I have chosen the worst outfit for this evening.

I’m wearing the highest heels I have, my newest and tightest dress and the most extravagant jewellery I own and now he’ll think I only do this to impress _him_. I take a deep breath as I run a hand through my hair, and it’s late for regrets. He’s already there –God knows for how long–, standing by the door, staring at me with that stupid, arrogant smug on his face that I love so much.

I refuse to look at him, but I see by the corner of my eyes that he’s walking towards me, with his hands on his back, and when he’s already by my side he leans in to kiss the top of my head. My breath hitches.

“You’re late,” I manage to say. I can hear my own heart pounding.

“I know, but I couldn’t decide which one would be the best for you,” he immediately replies as he finally shows me what he’s been hiding: a deep, dark red rose.

I take it carefully, and he’s looking at me with the gentlest gaze I could ever imagine I would see in his eyes. The rose has been recently cut. It doesn’t come with any kind of wrapping, so he’s probably taken it by himself. It’s vibrant, wild. It’s a simple red rose but still it’s somehow special. I bring it to my nose with a light gesture. I smile widely.

“You know these aren’t my favourite ones...” I affirm, and now he’s smiling too and he’s standing so close, slightly bent towards me, with his hands behind his back again, and I hate to admit this but he’s somewhat intimidating me.

“Yes, you love orchids and violets, but none of them match the colour of your lips.”

And yes, he’s now caressing my lips with his thumbs and I feel weak. I close my eyes as my mouth falls open and I sigh. I’m exposed, I’m aware of that, but now he’s kissing me, so slowly that it kills me, and then I decide I’m going to enjoy this.

I surround his neck with my arms and he’s grabbing me by my waist and this is intoxicating. I feel need and longing in the way he’s kissing and holding me and I’m lost.

I lose track of time. His hands all over me and his lips are addictive and I swear I feel like a fifteen-year-old girl. I don’t want this to stop. My head is spinning. I want to have all of him, I need it. This is something I have never felt before, something I would never imagine I needed so desperately.

He finally breaks the kiss. We both take a breath deeply, and I start laughing. I try to rub my own lipstick off his mouth. He’s in ecstasy.

“I’ve missed you _too_ ,” I whisper, though it sounds more like a moan. He looks down, trying to hide his shy smile. I can’t help but hug him. From above his shoulder I can see my hand is bleeding. I grab the rose stronger.

***

               I wake up and my first instinct is to stretch out my arm towards the other side of the bed. But it’s empty. I sit up rapidly, disconcerted. _Where is he?_

I try to look around the room but I can barely open my eyes. The curtains are raise and the sunlight is flooding the place. I’m exhausted. The silence is deafening. When has he left? I...

“Sherlock?” I say. My voice sounds hoarse from last night. Or that’s what I think. Was last night even real?

I leave the bed and I realise I’m naked. Of course I’m naked. Last night, I _did_ spend _hours_ fucking with a man that has disappeared. I realise the rose is on the vase where I put it when we arrived. And my hand is bandaged. Where the hell is he? I’m getting angrier and angrier with every step I take around the bed.

His clothes are no longer here. He’s left me. He’s fucking left me. How _does he dare_?

I start gathering my clothes –because they still are spread all over the room– while silently cursing myself for being such a fool. And then, when I’m about to enter the bathroom, the door flings open. He keeps the card key into his pocket as he steps into the room with a bag in his hand and briefly smiles at me.

“You’re awake...”

I merely stare at him for a few seconds and exhale soundly. “Where the hell were you?” I eventually spat, standing in front of him, still naked and holding my clothes.

“I went to pick something for breakfast,” he says, frowning slightly. “Why?”

And in that moment, I feel completely stupid. I immediately turn around and finally enter the bedroom.

“You didn’t think I had left, did you?” he observes, right before I close the bathroom’s door with more strength that I intended.

I throw all I’m holding onto the floor and hide my face with my hands and I don’t like this feeling. I’m embarrassed. He comes into the bathroom too and quickly grabs me from my back with both arms.

“You, silly woman...” he whispers into my hair, laughing lowly.

I can’t help but smile. How would I think he was going to do something like bringing breakfast for his lover in bed? I lean my head on his shoulder as he lowers his lips to kiss me just right behind my ear. I shiver. “You’re a hopeless romantic,” I breathe out. This time he laughs louder and holds me stronger.


	3. Neon Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> London, 2016.

               It’s five o’clock in the evening. I’m standing in this crowded street and I miss you. Breathing in the humid air, I try to calm my nerves down. My hands are tugging inside my pockets. My body is lacking nicotine, but it’s been ages since I run out of cigarettes.

I think I’ve seen you. Staring at a store window, I saw your reflection on the glass. And there were you, standing on the opposite pavement, with you dark curls and bloody lips and your thick, black fur coat and you looked _stunning_ – but there’s anything new in that. But I blinked twice and then you disappear and I felt angry and empty.

It’s been two years, you know, since the last time. And now you’re here when you shouldn’t – or at least I think so...

It’s six o’clock in the evening. I’m having my dark coffee in a crowded café and I swear I’ve just heard you laugh. But I turn around, and the woman with dark curls and bloody lips it’s not here. I’m becoming obsessed. I sharply pick my mobile phone from my coat in an attempt to text you but... I have nothing to say. Or maybe there are so many things I want to say that I don’t fucking know where to start.

Now it’s half past seven in the evening. I’m sitting on my arm chair, looking across the place as the twilight surrounds the city with warm colours. I finish my glass of whiskey all at once. I sigh deeply and stand up abruptly. I’m tired; I’m so tired of everything...

And then, I’m here, sitting on the floor with your camera phone in my hands. I try to concentrate and picture you in my mind. But it seems impossible. I feel hopeless. I miss your voice, your wit, your conviction, your energy... And I’d be damn if I say I don’t miss your lips and your eyes, too. I guess I was right back then, that odd night when I claimed that sentiment is a dangerous disadvantage; look at me now, talking to you even though you’re not here, even though I’ve been being paranoid all day maybe because I just want to see you. I really want to.

Suddenly, my mobile buzzes over the table. I stand up slowly and pick it. The screen says I have a new message. From a blocked number. I frown as I open it.

_< <Been thinking of you all day. Let’s have dinner.>>_

The first thing that crosses my mind is to run towards the door.

***

I return to the bedroom with a warm mug of tea and I smile as I see her fur coat half thrown over the chair. She’s fast asleep on my bed, with her lips slightly parted, with smudges of her lipstick still on them. The sheets are tangled around her legs, revealing her chest. I sit beside her and caress the thing path between her breasts, and she shivers, waking up startled.

“Do I have to leave?” she yawns, rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands.

“No, no...”

I lean in to kiss her softly, and I’m rewarded with a tight hug, making me fall onto her as she bursts out laughing.

“Good,” she says then. “Because I have no intention of leaving.”

I laugh as she kisses the corners of my lips. I could stare at her for ages. She’s so beautiful it literally scares me. I could never abandon her even though I wanted.

“What do you want to do today?” I purr against her lips.

I have half a second to see her wide smile before her mouth collides with mine and we moan and I’m lost. Yes, I’m willing to do this all day.

And the mug of tea grows cold as she makes me desire her more and more with her touches and her kisses and she drives me mad. What happens next, I’m going to keep that to myself.


End file.
